


Hidden Desires

by em54



Series: Desires [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys live, Elia Lyanna and Rhaegar all love eachother, Elia is a great mother, F/F, F/M, FemJon is happier, Female Jon Snow, Lyanna Lives, Multi, Polyamory, Rhaenys and Sansa are also in love, Rhaenys is bi, Sansa is bi, Visneya and Aegon love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em54/pseuds/em54
Summary: Aegon was destined to marry Rhaenys, yet all he ever wanted was Visenya. Visenya was always told she would marry outside the family, but her gaze always seemed to find Aegon. Rhaenys never wanted her brother like everyone thought, only her cousin.





	1. Aegon

Aegon POV

At first he had hated her. Her mother and their fathers romance had almost resulted in the deaths of his mother, sister and him. But his mother and Rhaenys had loved her and her mother nonetheless. Taking them in, caring for them and they had pushed him towards them, unwittingly starting his attraction and love for her. His Visenya. 

It was aways hinted at that Rhaenys and him would be wed and though neither of them and protested, they both detested the thought. To him, Rhaenys would always be his big sister and although he would do his duty but would not enjoy it. 

He had always felt drawn to Visenya, she carried a mysterious but regal air around her. She was the picture of her mother but was alike father in spirit wanting to fight but loved reading, singing and playing the harp when she thought nobody was around. When she would willingly grace his ears with the sound, it was heavenly. Her melodic voice, harmonizing with the harp and bringing anyone in range to tears. He was unable to count the times he had tried to sneak into her rooms to see her only to find His mother, Lyanna, Rhaenys or their father hiding outside her room listening in to hear her play. He would joyfully smile to himself and walk back to his room, the thought of their family sneaking around just to hear her sing, loving the thought that he was one of the only ones who she allowed to listen to her freely. 

They tried to spend their time together but he had his duties and she had hers. His life was happier than most others but still all he wished was to wed Visenya, he loved her and she’s loved him but he still couldn’t find the courage to confront his father for fear of disappointing him. So for now he would love her in secret, would keep his desires hidden from all but her.


	2. Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys has loved Sansa since the first summer they’d had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Sansa looks like a mix of herself and Arya, more northern with dark hair and eyes but still like Sansa.

Rhaenys POV

Rhaeneys had grown up thinking she must wed her brother, must be queen, must rule the seven Kingdoms. She’d never known what she wanted, not truly, not till Sansa. Aegon and Visenya had just wanted each other and no matter how hard they tried to hide it, somehow Rhaeneys just knew. She, on the other hand, had thought she would like freedom, for her family to be happy and to live a peaceful life, but always without knowing what she’d really wanted, needed. 

When Rhaenys was only a girl of ten Lyanna’s northern family came to Kings Landing. Ned Stark, his wife, Ashara Dayne whom he had wed after the failed Roberts Rebellion, and their children, Allyria, Jon, Sansa and Brandon had been there meeting Lyanna and their family for the first time. Allyria had been born during the rebellion days after her own sister ‘Senya had. Brandon was only a year younger than his sister and exactly like his mother and namesake, the wild wolf Brandon, his fathers elder brother. Jon and his twin Sansa though, were four years younger than her. Jon was somber yet excitable when with family and trusted friends and Sansa, well she was sweet but not naive, kind and confident whilst still acting shy around her. Rhaeneys wouldn’t have admited it then but she was smitten with the girl. She had learned from her mother and Lyanna that loving a girl was not wrong as most believed and had always seemed to want women more than men.

Her and Sansa had been ultimately drawn to each other, locking eyes as she’d stepped up to meet the royal family. Lyanna’d run forward and peactically jumped on her brother, having not seen him for almost 10 years. Rhaegar had stepped up to embrace Ashara, most people unknowing that they’d been close in knowing Elia, whom had also stepped up to embrace both Ned and Ashara. Sansa had blinked up at the bright sun overhead when she climbed off her pale, medium mare, and had then stared with her cold, bright violet, but northern eyes.

Rhaenys would always remember the afternoon before Sansa left for Winterfell again, spending the day just them around the gardens. They spoke of many things and when the skies began to darken she finally gained the courage to do what she had been desiring since first laying eyes on Sansa. “Sansa, darling, I will miss you.” She’d whispered a tear slipping down her cheek at the thought of Sansa leaving. When Sansa leaned in to brush it away with her soft fingers she‘d darted forward and brushed her lips against hers. Sansa had gasped in surprise but leaned closer to wrap her arms around Rhaenys’ shoulders. That was when she’d known, this was what she’d wanted.

Afterwards when Sansa had arrived back at Winterfell they began to exchange letters for years after, until Rhaenys cracked and confessed everything to Visneya, dehlighting in sharing about the love her and Sansa had shared. Her sister though was delighted, in turn telling Rhaenys of her trysts with Aegon. 

In the weeks past her father had absently mentioned Sansa coming to be a handmaiden for Visenya, though really just because she’d missed her. Rhaeneys has been so happy she’d almost begged her father to marry ‘Senya to Aegon instead of her, delighting and ecstatic at her sisters kindness and how she’d soon be reunited with Sansa.

And although she knew of her duty, all Rhaenys could think of was how her father had started a war for his northern love and how she would do the same in a heartbeat.


End file.
